


Stiles Stilinski resident Tease.

by LucifersHitman



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Butt Plugs, Claws, Clothes Sharing, Food Porn, Inappropriate Behavior, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Stiles is a Tease, Top!Derek, fangs, naked cooking, slight dub-con I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi, can you make a sterek fic where derek is too afraid to go all the way with stiles for fear of hurting him so stiles makes a plan to turn him on all day by baking, doing chores, and saying certain things sexually until derek can't take it anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski resident Tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Derek couldn't stop staring. 

He just- 

His body was in no way listening to him as he froze at the door to the kitchen, breathing in sharply. 

He knew that Stiles was in no way pleased at the moment, the teen was more then ready for sex. He'd said so, loudly, continuously but Stiles was only human.

Stiles was  _breakable._ Derek would not be the one to break him. 

He'd turned the boy down every time, sometimes it killed him to do so. 

Stiles clearly had had enough because Stiles was in his kitchen, naked. Stark naked, smooth pale skin littered with moles, the curve of his back and the firm swell of his ass on view.

For him.

Sweet Jesus.

He swallowed hard, flushing when he realized that he'd been growling in his throat, whining low when Stiles glanced back over his shoulder, lashes lowered. Smoldering at him becomingly. 

"Hey, Sourwolf. You just gonna stand there all day? I made pancakes."

" _Stiles._  Why the hell are you naked?" _  
_

"Well I woke up this morning, wiggled out from under you and it's nice and warm today so I figured what the hell, why wear clothes I mean we've been together for two years now, right?"

"I- Stiles it's in no way safe to cook like that go put on some damn clothes."

He swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes for a moment before leveling his tone, giving Stiles his best glare.

He flushed when Stiles turned, smirking at him, sauntering past with ease shaking that fucking ass at him as he wondered down the hall. 

"Fine. Pancakes are on the side."

He took a breath. Heading over to get his breakfast. 

Stupid delicious pancakes and stupid delicious mate.

****

He was just washing up when Stiles bounced into the room, dropping the plate into the sink at the strong, almost visible smell of arousal that slapped him in the senses.

He gripped the edge of the counter, gritting his teeth with an audable snap, turning slowly to watch as Stiles pulled a banana from the fridge, peeling it slowly and raising it to his lips, looking him dead on as he did so, smirking almost smugly. 

He whined a little in his throat when he looked his mate over.

Stiles was in his clothes.

His worn red jumper with the thumb holes and the hemming bottom. 

He cleared his throat a little, trying to ignore the way his cock jumped at the mingled smell of Derek&Stiles, his wolf keening in pleasure.

He watched, mouth going dry as Stiles held his gaze, opening his lipps and stretching them wide, pink lips bright against the yellow of the fruit, swallowing it down right to the skin, taking it deep into his throat before drawing up, licking the end and taking it back down again, moaning low. 

He fled the room, spitting out something about shower, pretending not to hear Stiles's whispered "whimp."

****

He was going to die by the end of the day. Stiles had had a chocolate mouse and fuck the things he'd done the that spoon.

The way he'd swirled his tongue around the edge, groaning and lapping at it, swallowing it down so fucking eagerly. 

Jesus Christ, then later, later when Stiles had sat on the sofa near him, legs splayed with, smooth skin shown as he danced his fingers up and down the thighs, up and down dragging his nails over until his wolf was snarling in order to mark mark mark. 

This though? Fuck he couldn't - 

Stiles was bent over in the kitchen, digging through a coubard. Still dressed in only Derek's jumper and the shirt - God it was riding higher and higher on him, dragging over the bare mounds of Stiles's ass and God. 

Oh God.

His wolf howled, claws ripping through the sofa as he launched himself across the room, grabbing his mate by the hips and forcing him further up the counter, pulling his legs apart, groaning at Stiles whining moans. 

He pulled at Stiles's ass cheeks, snarling low at the sight presented to him. 

Stiles's tight little whole was stretched wide around a thick black blug, glistening with lube and what looked like cum, panting hard he pressing his thumb against the flat base growling when Stiles cried out, his cock swelling in his jeans. 

"You little fucking slut. You that desperate pup? You've been taunting me all day haven't you?"

"F-Fuck I-"

_ "Haven't you?" _

He twisted the plug, forcing it deeper, grinding it hard into his mate as Stiles cried out, grabbing for the counter, scratching over the smooth surface.

"Yes!Yes fuck - you weren't - I'm not gonna fucking break and I need - I want you in me so bad please, please fuck me. I wanna feel you in me, I want you to mate me, Derek!"

He whimpered, body trembling as he pulled up. fumbling to unzip his jeans, reaching to pull the plug from his mate watching hungrily as Stiles's gaping hole clenched about nothing, soaking in the harsh pants coming from the teen. 

"You're gonna yell Triskilion if I hurt you, but I'm going to knot you Stiles. I'm gonna fuck you and breed you up, little pup."

He was growling, fangs dropping and bared as he pushed his shirt higher up, revealing the flushed skin under it. Grabbing for his dick and guiding it to his mates twitching entrance. 

He pushed close, breathing hard against Stiles neck, pressing open, hard kisses to the boys neck as he fucked deep, rolling his hips and grinding until Stiles clamped down around him, grumbling low in his chest.

"Fuck your so tight little pup, so fucking wet for me too. 'S that why you took so long? Did you open yourself up on my bed, make it smell of you?"

He grinned, feral and wide when Stiles nodded, pushing himself back onto the wolfs girth, rocking his hips in desperate circles. 

"Hold on tightly to that counter and don't even think of silencing those pretty sounds, pup."

He let go with a hard snap of his hips, slamming deep into Stiles, balls slapping against that tight little ass. Dragging his mates hips up so that he could rut deeper, dragging his fangs down Stiles's shoulder, sucking at Stiles skin and howling in possession at the raw marks made.

He was almost punishing in his thrusts, all days worth of tension unleashed, pressed deeper and deeper into Stiles, moaning at the hot, wet feeling around his cock. 

Stiles came screaming, digging his nails into the wood of the counter, grooving deep as Derek's wolf snarled it's approval, the sharp scent of cum hitting the air as Stiles body milked him. 

He gasped, panting hard as his knot expanded, the tightness about him tighter as he pushed the teen to his limit, locking them together as his cock twitched and pulsed, cum filling his mate, his tone broken as he whined Stiles's name, nails digging just slightly into the teen's skin. 

He slumped forward when it finally stopped, hissing low as Stiles wiggled back, giggling almost giddily. 

"Holy shit, why the fuck, the fuck, did you make me wait you asshole!"

"Didn't wanna - hurt you."

"Mmm. A little hurt is good, fuck I wanna feel you all week."

He grinned, pressing kisses into the marks at Stiles shoulder and neck, nuzzling and breathing in the smell of his mate deeply, rocking his hips just to hear the breathy mewl Stiles gave in return. 

"Oh, believe me. You will."

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT AND KUDOS <3


End file.
